Can I Say I Love You?
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Kagamine Len, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia benci saat kelas 5 tetapi, pada suatu saat, perasaan benci itu menghilang, dan perlahan menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta / "Itu kan bisa nanti! Cepatlah, nanti kantinnya keburu ramai!" / "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa bersabar! Kacamata kuda / R&R Please !/ Chap 4 UPDATE! the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Say I Love You?**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation , Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kagamine Len, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia benci saat kelas 5 tetapi, pada suatu saat, perasaan benci itu menghilang, dan perlahan menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta / ** **"Itu kan bisa nanti! Cepatlah, nanti kantinnya keburu ramai!" / "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa bersabar! Kacamata kuda / R&R Please !**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, di chap 1 Alur Kecepetan karena ini hanyalah flashback, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! *dihajar massa***

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Slight Humor, School Life**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**Len's P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Len, Kagamine Len. Aku mempunyai rambut _honey blonde _dengan iris azure. Aku bersekolah di sekolah yang bernama Crypton. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 7, alias kelas SMP 1, tapi di chapter kali ini, kita akan membahas tentang flashback di kelas 5.

**Flashback ON**

Hari ini aku semangat sekali, ini adalah hari di mana aku bersekolah kembali setelah satu bulan tidak sekolah. Sekarang aku sudah kelas 5 SD.

Sekarang aku sedang di kamar mandiku dan sedang menggosok gigi. Setelah itu aku mandi, dan memakai baju seragamku, baju seragam kami berwarna hijau kecoklatan berbentuk kotak-kotak dengan lambang Crypton di saku dada kami.

Kini aku sudah siap. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu adikku, Rinto. Aku sangat benci jika harus pergi sekolah dengannya, dia sangat lama memakai perlengkapan. Sebenarnya aku mau berangkat sendiri, tapi _kaa-san_ khawatir dengan Rinto, jadi aku di suruh mengantarkannya juga.

Sekarang aku dan Rinto sedang jalan ke sekolah, rumah kami ke sekolah sangatlah dekat. Aku tinggal di komplek Yamaha, jadi aku hanya perlu jalan lurus, belok kiri, dan menyebrang. Dan kini aku sudah berada di sekolah.

Aku membantu Rinto untuk mencari kelasnya, setelah itu aku pergi mencari kelasku. Dan ternyata, aku sekelas dengan sahabatku, Kaito. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Yo, BaKaito!" sapaku kepadanya yang sedang memakan ice cream. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku ini pintar tau!" ucapnya, tapi ucapannya itu hanyalah _BULLSHIT_, karena, dia itu adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal.

KRIIINGG! (Kenji : sound efek gagal, Author : Diem lu!)

Bel sudah berbunyi, anak-anak masuk ke kelas (ya-iyalah bego!) tak lama kemudian, seorang guru yang sok ganteng #dihajar dengan rambut hitam dengan jas hitam (Yo dawg).

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena hari ini hari pertama. Kalian tidak belajar dulu. Jadi silahkan berkenalan dengan para murid baru" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei _.

Semua murid berteriak kegirangan.

"Dan, aku adalah wali kelas kalian" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sambil berjalan keluar. Semua langsung hening. Karena Hiyama Kiyoteru adalah guru yang paling ganas dan paling tegas di sekolah ini.

Karena merasa bosan aku dan Kaito pergi ke bawah, banyak murid yang berhamburan ke luar, karena hari ini hari pertama jadi mereka akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain sepuasnya.

*****Can I Say I Love You?*****

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, sekarang aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kaito di kelas, beberapa saat kemudian Kiyoteru yang sok ganteng itu masuk #dihajar, "_Min'na_ hari ini _sensei _akan mengatur tempat duduk kalian" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

Kayanya guru ini sudah gila, kami sudah belajar 4 bulan dan dia baru mengatur tempat duduk kami.

"Kagamine-san, kau pindah ke sebelah kanamine" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_, setelah mengatur tempat duduk kami, akhirnya kami mulai belajar.

Aku duduk di sebelah anak perempuan berambut _honey blonde_ dengan iris _azure_ yang sama denganku dan dia juga memakai kaca mata.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk keluar (perempuan yang ada di sebelahku) "Permisi, aku mau keluar" ucapku padanya. "Sebentar, aku sedang membereskan bukuku" ucapnya "Itu kan bisa nanti! Cepatlah, nanti kantinnya keburu ramai!" bentakku.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih?!" balasnya. "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa bersabar! Kacamata kuda!" Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan antara aku dan perempuan yang duduk bersebelahan dengan ku ini.

Beberapa bulan sudah ku lewati, aku sangat sering bertengkar dengan perempuan yang duduk bersebelahan denganku ini.

**Skip! **

**Class 5**

Sekarang aku sudah kelas lima, aku sekelas lagi dengan perempuan yang duduk sebangku denganku itu, atau bisa kita sebut Kanamine Rin.

Kemarin kami di berikan tugas untuk berduet, dan sialnya aku di pasangkan dengan Rin. Mau tidak mau, kami harus menerimanya. Lalu kami latihan di ruang music saat pulang sekolah.

"Jadi, kita mau nyanyi apa BaKagamine?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, "Aku juga tidak tahu BaKanamine!" hening sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian kami berdua ketawa ngakak, entah apa penyebabnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita damai saja?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Tentu" ucapku sambil menjabat tangannya.

Akhirnya kami menjadi akur, kami latihan bersama-sama setiap pulang sekolah, dan sampai hari pertunjukan.

"Baiklah, kali ini, giliran Rin, dan Len!" ucap Meiko-_sensei_. "Jadi, lagu apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan?" tanya Meiko-_sensei_ "Servant Of Evil!" ucap kami kompak.

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshutsekai_

_Unme wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi o mamorusono tame naraba _

_Bokua aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta _

_Sukufukusuru wa kyokai no kane_

_Otana-otachi no katte na tsugou de_

_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga _

_Kimi no teki ni narou to mo _

_Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara _

_Kimi wa soko de warette iye_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago _

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni_

_Machi ni mikaketa midori no ano ko _

_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

_Hitomi de boku wa koi ni ochimashita _

_Dekado oujo ga ano ko no koto _

_Keshite hoshii to negau nara_

_Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou_

_Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai _

_Unme wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

_Kyou no o-yatsu wa buriosshu day o_

_Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

_Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou _

_Ikereru kokumin-tachi no te de_

_Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba_

_Boku wa aete sore ni sakarou_

_Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru _

_Kore o kite sugu o-nige nasai_

_Daijobu bokura wa futago da yo_

_Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa_

_Boku wa oujo kimi toubousha _

_Unmei wakatsu kanishiki futago_

_Kimi o aku da iu no naraba _

_Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

_Chouten ni kunrinshiteta_

_Totemo kawaii boku no kyodai_

_Tateo sekai no subetega (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)_

_Kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)_

_Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)_

_Kimi wa dakoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai _

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago _

_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba _

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Moshi mo umarekawareru naraba_

_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

Selesai aku dan Rin bernyanyi, teman-teman bertepuk tangan dan terkagum-kagum

*****Can I Say I Love You?*****

**Class 6**

Hari ini, adalah hari di mana aku masuk ke kelas 6, ternyata aku sekelas lagi dengan Kaito. Tentu saja aku duduk lagi bersama Kaito.

**Skip!**

Beberapa bulan kemudian kelas kami kedatangan seorang murid, katanya sih, dia itu tidak bersekolah selama satu tahun, dan akhirnya dia bersekolah kembali. Dia bernama Ted. Rambutnya bewarna merah.

Aku dan Kaito sih tidak terlalu peduli dengannya, tetapi semua berubah ketika Negara api saat waktu pelajaran olah raga, saat itu aku dan Kaito sedang berkeliling lapangan (aku dan Kaito memang bisa di bilang kurang waras, karena setiap hari. Sebelum masuk kelas dan saat istirahat kami sering berkeliling di lapangan).

Lalu akhirnya dia ikut dengan kami dan kami menjadi sahabat. Kami kira kami akan menjadi teladan di kelas, dan di puji oleh guru-guru karena kedekatan kami. Tapi, malah tau-taunya, di panggil tiga maho (Kenny : nasib kalian bahkan seburuk Bad Luck Bryan).

Dan akhirnya kami UTS, UAS, dan UN. Setelah itu kami pun _retreat_, kami bertiga tidur dalam satu kamar, tetapi kami tidak hanya bertiga, kami juga bersama Mikuo, Gumo, dan Gakupo. Mereka bertiga juga adalah teman dekat kami.

Dan saat pada malam hari, kami begadang, tetapi. Gumo dan Gakupo ketiduran. Sebenarnya sebelum _retreat _aku, Kaito, dan Ted sudah merencanakan sebuah rencana licik, yap. Kami akan menjahili teman kami yang sudah tidur.

Kaito sudah membawa spidol, aku membawa bedak, sedangkan Ted tidak membawa apa-apa. Lalu kami melakukan rencana licik bersama Mikuo, karena dia belum tidur. Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat 'karya seni' yang kami buat.

Akhirnya malam ini, kami hanya tidur selama setengah jam.

**Skip! **

Akhirnya sekarang saatnya pengumuman kelulusan, kami di foto-foto oleh kepala sekolah kami yang narsis itu. Lalu kami di bagikan sebuah surat yang di belakang surat itu bertuliskan nama kami.

Pak kepala sekolah kami sekarang sedang berceramah, dan akhirnya tiba saat pembukaan amplop. "3….. 2….—" pak kepala sekolah kami yang narsi itu mulai menghirung mundur. "1!" lalu aku pun langsung cepat-cepat membuka amplop ku agar aku bisa tau apa aku lulus, atau tidak.

Dan ternyata.. AKU LULUS! Aku pergi menghampiri sahabat-sahabatku, dan ternyata mereka juga lulus, akhirnya sekarang kami menjadi siswa SMP

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

**Hai **_**min'na!**_** kembali lagi dengan Author yang GaJe ini. Sebenarnya fic ini juga diambil 'sedikit' dari True ****Love**** story nya Author. Dan, jika berbaik hati tinggalkan lah ****jejak**** review anda. Sekian dan terima kasih **


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Say I Love You?**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation , Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kagamine Len, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia benci saat kelas 5 tetapi, pada suatu saat, perasaan benci itu menghilang, dan perlahan menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta / ** **"Itu kan bisa nanti! Cepatlah, nanti kantinnya keburu ramai!" / "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa bersabar! Kacamata kuda / R&R Please !**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, di chap 1 Alur Kecepetan karena ini hanyalah flashback, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! *dihajar massa***

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Slight Humor, School Life**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****２**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback OFF**

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 7 alias kelas 1 SMP, aku sekelas lagi dengan Kaito. Tentu saja aku duduk dengannya lagi, Ted masih belum datang. Sedangkan sebentar lagi, bel masuk sudah akan berbunyi.

"Len, Ted ke mana ya? Kok belum datang sih? Padahal uda mau bell" ucap Kaito. "Mana ku tau, emang aku ibunya?" aku sweatdrop melihat perlakuan Kaito yang super duper _baka _itu.

**KRINGG!**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Anak-anak yang tadinya di luar masuk ke dalam kelas. Di kelas kami tidak ada anak baru, hanya anak lama semua. Tiba-tiba, seorang guru dengan rambut kuning masuk.

"_Ohayou min'na, _aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Namaku Leon. Salam kenal" ucap guru itu dengan senyuman yang ramah, sepertinya dia bukan guru killer_._ "Baiklah, ku absen satu-satu ya" ucap guru itu, lalu mengambil daftar nama.

*****Can I Say I Love You?*****

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku dan Kaito langsung pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, dan di tengah jalan, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde _dengan iris _azure_ dan pita berbentuk seperti telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Musuh, atau mungkin seorang teman yang aku kenal dari kelas 5.

Ya, dia adalah Rin. "Yo Rin!" sapaku. "Yo! Len, ku kira kau sudah pindah" ucapnya. Dia bersama dengan tiga orang anak perempuan.

"Tentu tidak! Aku kan setia pada sekolah ini" ucapku. "Kenalkan, ini Miku, dan yang ini Teto" ucapnya sambil mengenalkan teman-temannya, Miku, dia adalah seorang gadis manis berambut hijau _tosca _selutut, walaupun manis, sepertinya dia dingin.

Teto, seorang gadis dengan rambut bewarna pink dan seperti bor. Sepertinya dia anak yang lumayan ceria dan cerewet.

**Skip!**

**Pulang sekolah**

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas ku. "Len, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _apartement_nya Ted?" tanya Kaito. Ted memang tinggal seorang diri di _apartement_ karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal.

"Boleh juga" ucapku. Lalu kami pergi ke _apartement_ Ted dengan naik taxi, karena _apartement_ nya memang agak jauh.

**Ting.. Tong….**

Aku memencet bel di apartement Ted beberapa kali, tapi nihil. Dia tidak menjawab. "Apa dia sedang keluar rumah ya?" tanya ku. "Entahlah" ucap Kaito. Aku berusaha mendobrak pintu kamarnya, tetapi tidak bisa, pintunya terlalu keras sampai membuatku sedikit terluka.

"Len hentikan. Itu tidak akan membuat pintu itu terbuka" ucap Kaito sambil menjilati _ice cream _nya. "Ya sudah, satu-satunya pilihan adalah duduk menunggu sampai Ted kembali" ucapku pasrah dan terduduk di lantai.

"Untuk apa? Aku punya kunci cadangannya kok" ucap Kaito sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?" teriakku. "Salah sendiri, kau tidak nanya" ucapnya dengan wajah polosnya. Sepertinya seseorang akan tinggal nama saat pulang dari sini.

Lalu Kaito memasukkan kuncinya dan memutarkannya ke arah kanan. Aku dan Kaito masuk ke dalam _apartement_ milik Ted, dan menemukan Ted sedang terkapar di lantai dengan kaus polos berwarna putih.

Sontak aku dan Kaito langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Ted, Ted! Kau kenapa? Bangunlah!" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Ted siuman. "Ted! Kau kenapa? Kok bisa terkapar di lantai begitu?" tanya Kaito.

"Oh iya, kemarin, aku _insomnia_, dan aku minum obat tidur. Mungkin aku meminum kebanyakan" ucap Ted dengan santainya. Aku menghela nafas. "Ku kira kau sudah mati" ucapku dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti belum makan dari pagi kan?" tanya Kaito. "Iya". "Bagaimana kalau kita café yang ada di sini dan setelah itu ke _Akihabara_ untuk membeli kaset dan figure _anime_" ucapku. Ya, kami ber-tiga memanglah _otaku_.

"Boleh, kalau begitu. Aku mandi dulu" ucap Ted lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

*****Can I Say I Love You?*****

Setelah makan di café di _apartement_ milik Ted, kami langsung pergi ke _Akihabara. _Kami ke sana menaiki kereta api, dan memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Tidak ku sangka. Di sana, aku bertemu dengan Rin, Teto dan Miku.

"Rin?"

"Len?"

"Kau juga seorang _otaku?!"_ ucap kami berdua serempak. "Iya, kalau aku sih memang _otaku _dari kelas 4" ucapku. "Apa _anime _yang peling kau suka" dan, kami berbincang-bincang sambil membeli kaset dan figuran sampai malam.

Aku, Ted, Kaito, Miku, dan Teto berpisah di perempatan jalan. Dan akhirnya aku pulang bersama Rin. Karena rumah kami searah. "Rin, kuantar sampai rumah ya?" ucapku. "Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arahku. OH MY GOD! Dia manis sekali! Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumahmu. Kau itu perempuan. Dan ini juga sudah malam!" seruku. "Ehehe.. baiklah, terima kasih, atas perhatianmu" ucap Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Selesai mengantarnya. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah ku dan mandi. Selesai itu aku makan, dan setelah itu aku langsung membuka computer ku.

Aku adalah seorang penulis di sebuah situs yang bernama FanFiction, aku di kenalkan Fanfiction oleh sepupuku. Aku sangat jatuh cinta pada FanFiction dan akhirnya menjadi seorang Author. Tiba-tiba, aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

**From : Yumeiko Rin**

**Subject : **_**collab**_

**Hai, KagamineLenny, aku ingin **_**collab **_**dengan mu, apa kau mau?**

Aku langsung membalas pesan itu.

**To : Yumeiko Rin**

**Subject : **_**Collab**_

**Boleh juga, mau bikin cerita tentang apa? Dan apa judulnya?**

**From : Yumeiko Rin**

**Subject : **_**collab**_

**Tentang seorang anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun, dan pada suatu hari, ada seorang laki-laki yang datang dan mengaku sebagai suaminya. Judulnya My Missing Memory**

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**

**Mai Kamano : hehehe.. ini sudah lanjut**

**DelevinNatasha : Nih, uda gua banyakin Rinnya. Dan, jangan review tentang sekolahan di review -_-" kan malu gue**

**Kiriko Alicia : Iya, memang banyak skip, saya lagi males ngetik sebenarnya waktu itu (halah, di chapter ini juga banyak skip) ini uda update!**

**Kurotori Rei : Tentu bagus dong hasilnya XD dan terima kasih, uda fave dan follow**

**Gia-XY : Iya, memang di sini gua lebih masukin friendshipnya, kalo soal yang masukin snack itu gua lupa jadi ga di ketik XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**From : Yumeiko Rin**

**Subject : **_**collab**_

**Hai, KagamineLenny, aku ingin **_**collab **_**dengan mu, apa kau mau?**

Aku langsung membalas pesan itu.

**To : Yumeiko Rin**

**Subject : **_**Collab**_

**Boleh juga, mau bikin cerita tentang apa? Dan apa judulnya?**

**From : Yumeiko Rin**

**Subject : **_**collab**_

**Tentang seorang anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun, dan pada suatu hari, ada seorang laki-laki yang datang dan mengaku sebagai suaminya. Judulnya My Missing Memory**

**Can I Say I Love You?**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation , Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kagamine Len, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia benci saat kelas 5 tetapi, pada suatu saat, perasaan benci itu menghilang, dan perlahan menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta / ** **"Itu kan bisa nanti! Cepatlah, nanti kantinnya keburu ramai!" / "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa bersabar! Kacamata kuda / R&R Please !**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, di chap 1 Alur Kecepetan karena ini hanyalah flashback, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! *dihajar massa***

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Slight Humor, School Life**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku _collab _dengan orang dengan pen-name Yumeiko Rin itu. Kami membuat fic itu sampai malam sekali. Dan akhirnya kami selesai dan kami _publish_ _fic _itu sekitar jam 4 pagi. Malam itu aku sama sekali tidak tidur karena mengerjakan fic itu.

Sebenarnya pas pertama kali dia mengajak ku, aku agak malas, tetapi rasa malas itu hilang. Ternyata Yumeiko Rin itu orang yang menyenangkan. Tetapi.. gaya bicaranya seperti orang yang ku kenal… siapa ya? Hah.. lupakan saja.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk dan seragamku. Aku mandi dan gosok gigi. Setelah selesai, aku berkaca di kaca sebelah kamar mandi. Bisa di lihat kini, mataku sudah seperti panda.

Terdengar suara buka pintu dari kamar _okaa-san_ dan "KYAAA! SETAN! MALING! COPET! JAMBRET! ASDINFKINN NSDFNS KJSNEFVCON OIWNOFNV NDIVOLNDCN OIHLVCNSVNOIEHO NSADUIFH UIWEHD DSHEIH" teriak _okaa-san_ sambil mengucapkan bahasa dewa, dan akhirnya pingsan.

Ini baru jam 5 pagi. Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah. Jadi aku membawa _okaa_-san ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di sebelah _otou-san_, _otou-san_ sendiri masih tertidur pulas. Dia itu memang seperti _buta_. Soalnya kalo bangun biasa jam 8.

Aku membangunkan Rinto dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Aku memakai sepatu menunggu Rinto selesai mandi. Setelah semuanya siap. Aku dan Rinto pergi ke sekolah bersama. "_Onii-chan_, kenapa kau membangunkanku sangat pagi?" ucapnya sambil menguap.

"Agar kau bisa ketemu dengan Lenka lebih awal" ucapku sambil nyengir. "Ih! Aku kan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapnya dengan muka yang sangat merah. "Kau yakin?~" godaku. "_Urusai!_ _By the way_, mata _onii-san_ kok kaya panda?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"Iya, aku tidak tidur semalam" ucapku sambil menguap. Rinto menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan sebuah seringai yang seperti mengatakan 'nanti ku adukan kepada _otou-san _dan _okaa-san_' "Adukan saja, aku tidak takut" ucapku "HEH? Kenapa kau tahu, yang ada di pikiranku?" ucapnya kaget.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan _meitantei_ yang hebat" ucapku sambil tertawa garing. Rinto hanya sweatdrop melihatku. Akhirnya kami sampai ke sekolah. Dan, keadaan sekolah seperti sebuah gedung kosong yang sudah tak berpenghuni selama 30 tahun (lebay -_-).

"Inilah akibatnya jika kita datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi" ucap Rinto menatapiku. "Sudahlah! Datang terlalu pagi itu tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula, kita masih bisa menikmati angin pagi" ucapku. Lalu Rinto meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku berjalan ke arah kelasku. Aku meletakkan tas ku dan melihat ke sekelilingku, masih tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku lalu menengoki kelas 7-3 tidak ada orang juga. Dan, terakhir aku melihat ke kelas 7-1 memang tidak ada orang, tapi aku melihat sebuah tas berwarna orange.

Karena bosan, akhirnya aku berjalan ke kantin dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ sebahu dengan sebuah pita besar di kepalanya. Dia sedang memakan jeruk di sana. Aku menghampirinya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya "_Ohayou _Rin" sapaku lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "_Ohayou _Len" ucapnya.

Loading 0%

.

.

.

.

Loading 2%

.

.

.

Loading 5%

.

.

.

.

Loading 10%

.

.

.

.

Loading 20%

.

.

.

.

Loading 35%

.

.

.

.

Loading 50%

.

.

.

.

Loading 70% (INI ITU FIC ATO GAME SIH?!)

.

.

.

.

Loading 90%

.

.

.

.

Loading 100%

Complete

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawaku dan Rin meledak seketika. Muka Rin lucu sekali seperti panda, penjaga kantin melihat kami dengan sinis. Karena tawaku dan Rin membuatnya terkejut dan semua makanan yang sedang dia makan jatuh ke lantai.

"Mukamu kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya kami serempak. "Kemarin aku membuat _fic _bersama seseorang, dan akhirnya aku tidak tidur sampa pagi" ucap kami serempak (lagi). Tunggu dulu… "Jangan-jangan kau itu..!" seru kami berdua serempak lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau itu KagamineLenny" ucap Rin dengan kaget "Dan jangan bilang kau itu adalah Yumeiko Rin" ucapku tak kalah kagetnya. Akhirnya, aku dan Rin menjadi sangat dekat. Aku heran, kenapa aku dan dia dari dulu tidak sahabatan saja?

Sampai suatu hari, tepatnya hari sabtu. Aku mengajak Rin ke sebuah café, di sana kami makan (ya iyalah makan, masa di café motong rambut?) setelah kami makan, kami membicarakan tentang _fic _yang akan kami _update_ nanti.

"Rin, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucapku mengubah topic pembicaraan. "Hah? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku lalu memegang tangannya, kulihat wajahnya menjadi memerah. "E-eh? A-ada apa ini" ucapnya kaget, wajahnya makin memerah.

"Sebenarnya Rin… aku sudah lama suka padamu. Apa kah kau mau, menjadi kekasihku. Kanamine Rin?" ucapku. Wajahnya tambah memerah. Hening seketika. Aku yang memegang tangannya pun ikut _blushing_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali mulutnya dan "A—"

**To Be Continued**

**Hai **_**min'na**_** kembali lagi dengan saya XD percakapan Rin tadi memang sengaja saya bikin gantung. Biar keliatan tegang gitu.. dan maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan. The last word Review Please min'na!**

**Balas Review :**

**Gia-XY : Yap! Mereka atu sekolahan lagi. Dan mereka sama-sama **_**otaku**_**. Si Ted itu begonya emang bukan main. Masa waktu itu aja dia nyoba makan tv, kan bego (Ted : GUE KAGA PERNAH BEGITU!)**

**Kiriko Alicia : Uda lanjut X3**

**Kurotori Rei : Yumeiko Rin itu emang Author, malah itu juga **_**account **_**saya, cuman dengan **_**account**_** itu saya **_**collab**_ **sama seseorang. Iya dong, Len kan juga gaul makanya tau FanFiction.**

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebenarnya Rin… aku sudah lama suka padamu. Apa kah kau mau, menjadi kekasihku. Kanamine Rin?" ucapku. Wajahnya tambah memerah. Hening seketika. Aku yang memegang tangannya pun ikut _blushing_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali mulutnya dan "Apaan sih lo, ga jelas!" ucap Rin dengan santainya.

**Can I Say I Love You?**

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation , Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kagamine Len, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia benci saat kelas 5 tetapi, pada suatu saat, perasaan benci itu menghilang, dan perlahan menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta / ** **"Itu kan bisa nanti! Cepatlah, nanti kantinnya keburu ramai!" / "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa bersabar! Kacamata kuda / R&R Please !**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, di chap 1 Alur Kecepetan karena ini hanyalah flashback, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I want you to like it! *dihajar massa***

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Slight Humor, School Life**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

"HEEHHH?" Len bingung dengan semua teriakan itu. Dan, ternyata, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Len yang baru mengetahuinya menjadi sangat malu. "Rin, aku serius" ucap Len dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh? Jadi kau benar-benar…." Ucap Rin sambil menoleh ke arah Len. "Tentu saja" ucap Len sambil _sweatdrop_. "M-maaf Len, aku tidak bisa" ucap Rin sambil berlari meninggalkannya. Len terdiam. Dia melihat ke bawah.

Tiba-tiba dia meneteskan air mata. Semua orang yang menyaksikan ikut menangis, bahkan Author juga lagi nangis #PLAK!. "WOI RIN! MAKANAN LOE BELOM DI BAYAR!" teriak Len. Semua yang ada di sana langsung cengo, termasuk Author yang lagi ngetik.

Akhirnya Len membayar semua makanannya lalu pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung membanting dirinya ke kasur. "Aku di tolak ya?" gumam Len sambil melihat kea rah langit-langit. "Len, mungkin ini adalah sebuah kegagalan bagimu. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti berhasil" ucap sebuah suara.

Len yang kaget dengan suara itu langsung terduduk di kasurnya "Apakah itu kau, tuhan?" ucap Len sambil melipat tangannya seperti saat berdo'a. "Ini gue bego!" ucap Rinto yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Sialan" ucap Len sambil merutuki Rinto dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Len tertidur.

**Rin Side**

**Rin P.O.V.**

Tadi aku lari dari café karena Len tiba-tiba menembakku, karena aku tidak mau mati karena tembakannya, akhirnya aku kabur #PLAK!. Jujur aku sangat kaget, sekarang aku sudah sampai di rumah dan duduk di sofa merenungkan kata-kata Len tadi.

Kenapa tidak ku terima saja tadi? Karena sebenarnya aku juga sebenarnya menyukainya. Mungkin besok aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya.

**End Of Rin P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

*****Can I Say I Love You?*****

"Yo Len!" ucap Ted. "Yo" balas Len. "Kau terlihat tidak semangat" ucap Ted. "Iya. Apa kau kekurangan oksigen?" tanya Kaito dengan polosnya. "KALAU DIA KEKURANGAN OKSIGEN! DIA PASTI SUDAH SESAK NAFAS BODOH!" ucap, ralat. Teriak Ted.

"Len, kau kenapa?" tanya Ted. "Aku habis di tolak Rin kemarin" ucap Len yang semakin murung. Tiba-tiba Miku, teman Rin datang dengan muka yang sangat merah menghampiri Kaito. "I-ini.. T-tolong di baca" ucap Miku dan langsung pergi.

"Heh? Waktu itu kata Rin, Miku itu orangnya dingin. Kenapa dia bisa jadi lembek begitu" tanya Len dalam hati. Kaito lalu membuka surat itu dan membacanya tiba-tiba mukanya memerah. "Hei! Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Ted lalu merampas surat itu dari Kaito.

Lalu aku dan Ted membacanya bersama.

**To : Shion Kaito**

**From : Hatsune Miku**

**Hai Kaito. Apa kabar? (kok mainstream amat? -_-) sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu dari saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ku tunggu kau di taman, jam istirahat nanti.**

"HAAAHH? ADA YANG SUKA SAMA KAITO?" teriak Ted dan Len bersamaan, Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya _blushing_.

Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba, Kaito berjalan ke arah taman dan di buntuti oleh Ted dan Len. "Hai" ucap Kaito lalu duduk di sebelah Miku, muka Miku menjadi sangat ter'amat merah. "H-hai" ucap Miku tergagap.

"Soal surat itu kau serius" tanya Kaito. "I-iya" ucap Miku sambil menunduk ke bawah. "Sama, aku juga menyukaimu kok!" ucap Kaito. "Hah? Yang benar?!" ucap Miku lalu menengok ke arah Kaito yang sedang tersenyum. "Tentu" lalu Miku memeluk Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Kita jadian ya?" ucap Kaito. Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

Miku dan Kaito mendekatkan wajah mereka. Len dan Ted yang membuntuti mereka langsung memalingkan wajah dan berjalan ke tempat lain. "Miku berani sekali ya. Menembak Kaito dengan cara seperti itu. Dan di terima sama Kaito" ucap Ted iri.

"Iya, aku yang menembak Rin dengan cara langsung aja di tolak mentah-mentah" ucap Len yang murung. "Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku" ucap Ted lalu berlari ke suatu tempat "Jangan bilang kalau Ted suka sama…" gumam Len dalam hati. Lalu berlari membuntuti Ted.

Ted menemui seorang perempuan berambut merah yang seperti bor. "Hai Ted" ucap perempuan. itu –Teto. "H-hai" ucap Ted tergagap. "Teto, a-aku. Menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Ted sambil _blushing._

"Eh?" Teto ikut _blushing_, "Aku mau!" ucap Teto sambil tersenyum manis. Akhirnya Len meninggalkan Ted. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang _forever alone_" ucap Len sambil memasang jones _face _(?)_._

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan berambut _honey blonde_ menghampiri Len. "H-hai Len" Len kaget akan kehadiran Rin "Hai" ucap Len dengan suara kecil. "Len, maafkan aku yang kemarin" ucap Rin. "Sebenarnya, aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Rin.

Len yang mendengar hal itu kaget. "Kau serius" tanya Len mematiskan. "Iya, Len-kun!" ucap Rin tersenyum lalu memeluk Len, Len menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Rin, dan berciuman beberapa saat.

8 tahun kemudian mereka ber-tiga menikah pada saat yang bersamaan dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

**XXX THE END XXX**

**Hai **_**min'na**_ **kembali lagi dengan saya, kok pada tau ya, kalo chap kali ini chap terakhir? Mungkin pada punya indra ke-enam ya? *muka polos* oke! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan fav cerita ini.**

**Balas Review :**

**Kiriko Alicia : Ini ficnya uda selesai, makasih uda baca sampai chap terakhir ini!**

**Gia-XY : (Ted : *makan tv* wah ternyata enak, makasih sarannya Gia-senpai!)**

**Yumeiko Rin : Pertanyaan anda terlalu bertubi-tubi. Len itu sebenarnya uda suka sama Rin sejak dia ketemu lagi sama Rin. Dan, kalo kenapa Len suka sama Rin, itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang alami seseorang saat remaja.**

**Kagamine Ririka : Makasih uda bilang seru, ini uda update! Dan, benar, ini chap terakhir.**


End file.
